The Christmas Gift
by Sakura1203
Summary: It's the holiday season, and Li Syaoran is looking for the perfect christmas present for Sakura. But on the way to her house to give it to her, he was attack by a mysterious Clow card. Now, it's up to Sakura to save him. This story contains 100% S+S roman


**The Christmas Gift [Revised Version]**   
By Sakura1203 

* * *

  
**Author's notes: **This is the Revised Version of _'The Christmas Gift'_. I decided to rewrite it because I felt the ending is not what it should be. It seems incomplete somehow. I have no clue why I submitted it like that in the first place. I'm sorry for the inconvenience and hope this one is much better. Thanks =)   
**Disclaimer:** CCS is the property of CLAMP. The Ice card is my creation. No one is allowed to use or borrow it without my authorization.   


* * *

****

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"Can I help you, young man?" The woman at the counter asked with a smile. 

Li Syaoran glance up from studying a porcelain statue of a ballerina inside a display case, "Oh. Well I…" He cleared his throat, "actually, yes. I'm looking for…" 

"You're looking for a gift for your girlfriend, right? How nice." 

Li blush bright red, shaking his head quickly; "I mean no. I mean…" He bent his head and sighed, "Well, she's not my girlfriend." He look up at the woman and muttered to himself, "Not yet anyway." 

The woman smiled, nodding "Well, don't worry. I'm sure she'll eventually come to realize how cute you are. But just to speed up the process…" She turn around to walk towards another display case by the far corner of the store and took a small white silk box from the top shelf. She returned to where she left Li and held the box in front of him so he can see it clearly. "Now this will sweep her off her feet once she sees it." She opened the box and remove the content carefully, placing it on the counter in front of Li, "I'm sure if you gave this to her as a gift, she'll be in your arms in no time at all." 

"Huh?" Li looked down at the round object the woman place on the counter top, studying it carefully, "A bracelet?" Except for a heart-shaped crystal attach to it, there's nothing really interesting about it. It just looks like an ordinary piece of jewelry. He glanced up and raised an eyebrow, "What's so special about it?" 

The woman smiled, "Watch… " She took the bracelet and place it around her wrist. 

As soon as she did, a sweet, haunting melody emanated from the bracelet and the crystal stone started to glow brightly. After a few interesting seconds, the glowing light slowly died out and in place of the clear, crystal stone, a blue colored one emerged. 

"What the?" Li took a step back, a look of pure bewilderment etched on his face as he stared at the bracelet. He didn't sense any Clow card or any magic roaming around, so he doesn't know what to make of what he just witness. 

"You must be wondering how it work, huh?" The woman asked with a smile. 

Li nodded, "Yes." He moved closer to get a better view of the bracelet, "Is it…" 

"Magical?" The woman added as if reading Li's thoughts. "Well, it could be. I guess it depends on how you interpret it." She removed the bracelet and pointed to the blue crystal, "See this crystal? It's known as an emotion stone, and has the power to change color depending on its wearer's inner most feelings and personality. Red for love and passion, blue for friendship and kindness, green for loyalty and honesty, and yellow for compassion and trust. I guess it's like a mood ring in a way, but much more special, don't you agree?" She smiled and placed the bracelet back inside the small box, "So, do you want it? I'm sure the object of your affection will adore it. And I'll even wrap it up for you for free. How does that sound?" 

Li bit his lower lip and thought about it for a moment. He wanted to get Sakura something very special for the holidays. Something unique and interesting at the same time and this bracelet fits that description quite nicely. There's no doubt in his mind that Sakura won't love the bracelet once she sees it. But, he's just a little worried that she might freak out as soon as the bracelet starts to perform its light show tricks. He sighed deeply, and thought about his impending decision. Finally, he decided that Sakura is not that the kind of person who would let some emotion stone or a mere light show frightens her so. So, he made the decision to buy it for her. Now that the decision of buying the bracelet is finally reach, the question of how much it is popped into his mind. 

"So, how much is it?" 

"Well, let's see now…" The woman took out her calculator, punch some numbers on it, and look up at him, "That would be 800 yen including tax. But since it's the holiday, I'll give it to you for only 600 yen." 

Li nodded and took out his wallet, "Then I'll take it." 

The woman smiled cheerfully, "Excellent. Now…" She turn around to retrieve some Christmas gift wrappers from the bottom shelf behind her, "which wrapper do you want?" 

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Li walked out of the store, carrying the gift he just bought for Sakura. "Oh, this is just great! It's snowing again." He muttered annoyingly as snowflakes started falling down on him. He glanced around. Everything was covered with snow. He can hardly see the parking meter or the benches by the bus stop. *How come it snow so much here anyway? * He asked himself with a frown as he stuffed the small gift inside his coat pocket. He adjusted his gloves and scarf and proceeded to walk towards Sakura's house. She had invited him to a Christmas party and he has no intention of being late now that he had found the perfect Christmas gift for her. He smiled, sighing again as he thought about Sakura. Just thinking about her made him warm all over, and he completely forgotten about the falling snow or how cold he is as he continue on his journey towards her house, the memory of being with her and seeing her once more still on his thoughts and on his heart. 

As he turn left on the corner of Konjiwa Street, the scent and feel of magic suddenly envelop his senses. "What?" He whispered as he stops on his track *I feel a Clow card nearby. But where is it? * He glances around, trying to find the location of the Clow card when a gush of cold wind, along with freezing snow, blew towards him, "Arghhh…" The sudden attack threw him a few feet from where he's standing before. He groaned in slight pain as he fell down on the snow-covered ground. The freezing wind still blowing on him, increasing in strength. He struggled to get up, but all he manages is to fall back on ground again. 

Then without warning, the freezing wind stop, and a soft, sinister laughter echoed around him. 

Li got up slowly and yelled defiantly, "Show yourself!" 

The laughter continued, but now it's coming from up ahead of him. 

Li took a defensive posture, and waited for his attacker to show itself. He doesn't have to wait very long for the Clow card to finally make itself known. 

"Huh?" Li glance up on a street pole a few meters away from him. 

The Clow card in question was standing on top of it, looking down on him menacingly with its cold, icy blue eyes; and a sinister smirk etch on its lips. 

Li took a step back, his eyes never leaving the Clow card as he raised both his arms, and yelled "Force know my plight. Release the light!" A bright light appeared in front of him for a few short seconds before dying down and his sword appeared, floating and waiting for its owner to claim it. 

Li grab the sword and yelled again, "Lightning!" 

The Clow card screeched at him and jumped, blocking his attack. It flew up in the air and landed with ease near him. It smirked at him evilly before it decided to attack him with a shower of sharp spears made of frozen solid ice. 

Li's eyes widen and quickly threw himself on his left, evading the deadly attacks. He growled in annoyance and attacked the Clow card with everything his got, "Wind! Lightning!" 

Unfortunately, it blocked every single one of them. He threw another attack on it, but it still remains unharmed.   
The Clow card smirked again at him and threw its own attack. 

Like before, Li blocked it just in time. It threw another attack; this time he wasn't fast enough and one of the sharp frozen spears grazes his right arm, drawing blood. He landed on the ground, gasping in pain as he held his injured arm. He struggled to get up "There's just no stopping it." 

The Clow card, seeing its opponent injured, attack him again. 

"Lightning!" Li block it successfully before dropping to his knees. He tried to calm his breathing, gasping in pain. He doesn't know how much of this he can take. He was getting exhausted from fighting the Clow card, and it seems that there's no stopping it. *Sakura…help me…* 

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"Huh?" Sakura gasped. She could have sworn she heard Li call her name. 

"Hey, twerp. Are you listening to me?" Tori quirked an eyebrow at her. 

"Sakura? Are you okay?" Julian asked concerningly. He gasped and smiled when Tori place a plate full of sweet, rice balls on the table. Without hesitation, Julian grabs one and started munching on it as he looked back at Sakura. 

"Ah, yeah. I just thought I heard Li call my name or something. " Sakura started laughing uneasily, "But that's crazy since he's not even here yet." Her laughter died out. She didn't imagine Li calling her. She's certain of it. *Something's wrong. I can feel it. I better check on Li.* 

"You're right. That sounds crazy. Now…" Tori grab the shopping list from the kitchen counter and handed it to her, "here's the list I wanted you to buy. And…." He looked at Julian. He was still busy eating the rice balls, and from the looks of it he doesn't have any intention of stopping until the plate is empty. Tori sighed, "and from the looks of it, you better double everything on list." 

Sakura looked at the shopping lists on her hand and frowned up at her brother, "But, why do I have to go out and buy it. Why can't you go, Tori?" 

"Because..I have to cook more food for your party that's why. Now stop yapping and get a move on." Tori turn around and started stirring the miso soup on the stove. 

"Oh, fine." Sakura scowled angrily and left the kitchen, heading to the front door. 

"Hey, Sakura. Where are you going?" 

Sakura turn around and saw Kero flying down the stairs, "Kero…" She glance at the kitchen door, making sure noone saw anything, then turn back, "what are you doing here? Get back upstairs before someone sees you." 

"But I want some cake." Kero replied with a frown, "Where are you going anyway?" 

"Well, I can't give you some cake now, Kero." Sakura grab her jacket from the coat rack and proceeded to put it on, "I have to go to store and buy some food supplies for the party." She waves the shopping list in front of him for emphasis, "Later, okay?" She turns around to open the front door. 

Kero perked up when he heard the word 'food' and floated next to her, "Can I go with you, Sakura? Please. Pretty please…" 

Sakura sighed deeply, looking at him, "Oh, alright. But make sure you keep out of sight once we get there, okay? We don't want anyone to see you." 

Kero nodded vigorously and flew out the door. 

Sakura shook her head and followed him outside, closing the door behind her. She shivered as a blast of cold wind blew in her path. *Why do I have to do this? It's so cold out. * 

The two started walking towards the grocery store. Sakura glance at Kero, "Kero, don't you feel cold? You should have worn something, you know?" 

Kero shook his head in negation, "Nope. One of the perks of being a Guardian beast of the Clow Seal is the immunity from cold weather." 

Sakura sighed, wrapping her jacket more tightly around her, "Lucky you." As they continue to walk, Sakura remembered that she needed to stop by at Li's and check if he's okay, "Um, Kero, I think we should stop by at Li's first before heading to the store." 

"That Chinese brat's house? What for? Isn't he suppose to go to the party anyway?" 

"Well, yeah. But earlier on, I thought I heard him call my name and asked for my help." 

Kero gave her a confuse look, "Huh?" 

"Oh, in my head I mean. It's more like I sense that he needed help somehow. It sounds weird but…" 

"Hmmm…You're right. It is weird." 

Sakura frown at him, "Come on, Kero. We won't take long. I just want to make sure he's okay."   
Kero wrap his arms around his small body and muttered, "Oh, alright then." 

Sakura smiled, "Thanks, Kero." 

They started heading towards Li's home. They turn right on Konjie Street, then right again on Houka Avenue, before Sakura suddenly stopped walking. 

Kero glance at her, "What's wrong, Sakura?" 

Sakura nodded, "Yeah. I'm sensing a Clow Card nearby." 

"A Clow card! Where?" 

Sakura looked around her, trying to pinpoint the location of the Clow card. Finally, her eyes settled a few feet in front of them, "It a few blocks away from here." She started to run, "Come on, Kero!" 

As they headed to where the Clow card is, a blast of bright light followed by a small explosion and a familiar voice greeted them as they approach the scene. 

Sakura stop in her tracks. Thick smoke from the explosion and a few falling snowflakes prevented her from seeing anything. But she can sense that the Clow card is just up ahead. 

"Sakura, we need to clear the smoke out. Use the wind card." 

"Okay." She closed her eyes and recited the words that would release the power of the Clow wand, "Oh, key of Clow. Power of magic. Power of light. Surrender the wand, the force ignite. Release!" A bright light appeared for a brief second, and then it disappeared, leaving the Clow wand behind. Sakura produced the wind card, threw it in the air before grabbing the wand. She twirled the wand a couple of times before hitting the wind card "Wind card! Release and dispel! Wind!" Suddenly, a figure of a maiden floated out of the wind card and headed straight to where the thickest part of the smoke is, blowing the smoke away. 

As the path cleared, Sakura saw the Clow card walking towards a familiar figure sitting on the ground. She gasped as she recognized who it was. 

"Li!" She started to run to him with Kero in tow. 

Li heard someone call his name and glance up to see Sakura running towards him and the mysterious Clow card. "Sakura?" He gasped at the stinging pain on his bleeding right arm as he slowly moved to get up. 

The Clow card heard Sakura and twirled around. It snarled and started to advance on her. 

Li finally got up on his feet, "Sakura! Be careful! That Clow card is pretty powerful!" 

Sakura cringed in slight fear at what Li just said. 

The Clow card turn to look back at Li for a second, then look back at Sakura. It screeched and attacked her, using the same frozen spears it used on Li. 

"Ahhh…" Sakura and Kero moved away from the attack. They fell on the snow-covered ground with a loud gasped. 

"Kero, are you alright?" Sakura asked as she struggles to get up. 

"Yeah. It would take more than that to stop the Guardian beast of seal." 

"Great. Kero, do you know which card is it?" 

Kero frown, thinking, "Hmm…judging from its attack, it must be the Ice card." 

"Yeah. And Li is right. This card is pretty powerful. It draws its power from the coldness around us and manipulates it to use against its enemies. You have to be on your guard, Sakura." 

"Oh, great! How am I suppose to capture it then?" 

"Sakura! Try using a combination of the wind card and the fire card!" Li shouted to her. 

"Right!" 

The Ice card attacks her again, throwing a shower of numerous iced spears at Sakura and Kero's direction. 

Sakura and Kero screamed as they try to dodge the dangerous attack. 

"That's it! Now I'm really mad." Sakura declared angrily. She released the shield card, then followed by speed card. "Here goes nothing." She muttered as she ran as fast as she can, heading towards the attacking Ice card. 

The Ice card screech at her as she approaches. 

Then without warning, Sakura jump, flipping in the air and landing a foot away from where the Ice card is. 

The Ice card turn to face her. 

Sakura quickly released both the wind card and the fire card simultaneously to hold the Ice card immobile. Sakura raised her magic wand and yelled, "Ice card! Return to your power confine." The Ice card snarled at her one last time before the power of the wand sealed it. 

Sakura sighed, "It's over finally." 

"Sakura?" Li's soft voice floated from behind her. 

Sakura turn and ran quickly towards him. Kero followed, flying behind her. 

"Li!" She knelt beside him, "Li, are you okay?" 

Li groaned and nodded his head slowly. 

Sakura sighed in relief. But then she uttered a gasp as she saw the right sleeve of his coat torn and some blood slowly dripping from a wound, "You're hurt!" 

"It's a minor wound." He struggled to get up, "I think I'll survived." He smiled at her jokingly. 

Sakura smiled back and wrap an arm around his waist, trying to support him as he got up from the ground, "That's good to hear. But it still needs to be clean and bandage." 

Li blushed from the contact, and his heart started beating fast as she tightens her hold around him. Li nodded without uttering a word, and wrapped his arm around her for extra support. He was still blushing like crazy as they started to walk in the direction of Li's house. 

**_[Inside Li's house]_**

"They're in the bathroom, Sakura." 

"Okay. Just sit here and I'll be right back." Sakura walk towards the bathroom to get some medical supplies. 

Li headed straight to the couch. 

"And I'll just check the kitchen for some chow." Kero exclaimed as he flew to the kitchen. 

While Sakura is getting the supplies, Li slowly remove his coat, dropping it on the floor. He heard a small thump as he did so. He raised an eyebrow, and knelt down to investigate the source of the mysterious sound. He found the object in question inside one of the pocket of his coat and took it out, "Oh. I completely forgotten about this…" He whispered to himself as he sat on the couch, looking at the small gift box on his hand. "Well, I might as well give this to Sakura now." 

"Give what to me?" Sakura asked curiously as she walked back in the room. 

"Ahh…well, I…" Li sighed deeply and blush as he handed her the gift he bought for her, "Merry Christmas, Sakura." 

"For me?" Sakura placed the medical supplies on the low table before taking the offered gift with a smile, "What is it?" 

"Open it and find out" 

Sakura did as she was told. She gasped and smiled as soon as she saw what's inside, "Oh, Li. It's beautiful." 

*Not as beautiful as you, Sakura. * Li thought to himself. "Try it on." 

"Okay." Sakura placed the bracelet on her wrist. As soon as she did, it started to glow for a few seconds before it slowly dissipated. Sakura gasped as she saw the clear, crystal stone turn into a red one before her eyes. 

Li smiled, *Red. Does that mean she loves me too? * 

His question was answered when he saw Sakura looked up at him and gave him a warm smile. Words aren't necessary at that moment. The smile she gave him was enough to give Li encouragement and hope. 

"It's wonderful, Li." She raised herself slightly and planted a soft kiss on his cheek before whispering on his ear, "I'll treasure it always. Thank you." 

Li blush profusely, "Ahh..Okay…" He said softly as he cleared his throat. He can feel his heart beating faster, "Umm…you're welcome…" 

Sakura smiled and set the medical kit bag on the floor beside her. She knelt on the carpeted floor and opened the bag to removed the contents, placing them one by one on top of the table for easy reach. She looked up at Li, "Li? I think it's best if you sit down so I can treat your wound." 

Li obeyed and sat down on the couch, facing Sakura. 

"That's better." Sakura smiled and proceeded to clean and bandage Li's right arm. She grabbed a cotton ball, dabbed it with some antiseptic, and used it to clean the wound. She kept an eye on Li's face as she did the procedure, making sure she's not causing him any pain. 

Li grimaced slightly in pain as a stinging sensation shot through him. 

Sakura immediately removed the cotton ball and started blowing on the wound to alleviate the stinging pain, "Li, are you all right?" She asked worriedly. 

Li breathed deeply and slowly nodded, "Yeah. Thanks, Sakura." 

"The Ice card really got you bad, didn't she?" 

"I was unprepared that's all." Li answered casually. He sighed wearily, "Go on and finish what you're doing, Sakura. I'll be fine." 

Sakura nodded and repeated the process of dabbing antiseptic cotton ball on the wound. She did it once more until the cut is free of dried blood. Then she took out another clean cotton ball, smeared it with some medical ointment, and started dabbing it onto the laceration. 

After a few minutes of silence of attending to Li's bruised arm, Sakura knelt back and surveyed her handiwork. 

"There you go, Li. Good as new." Sakura declared with a smile. She rolled up the unused bandages and returned it inside the medical kit bag along with the other medical supplies. 

"Thanks, Sakura." Li glanced down at his newly mended right arm. He sighed and leaned back against the couch. He closed his eyes tiredly. The fight with the Ice card has really drained him both physically and emotionally. He doesn't realize that a Clow card could become that powerful and dangerous. It took them awhile to defeat it; trying every method they could think of, and eventually they succeeded. Thanks to one determined Clow mistress that is. *Sakura…* He whispered the precious name in his mind as he recalled the passionate way she challenged the Ice card. She saved him, and risked her life for him; and for that, he'll be eternally grateful. *Oh, Sakura. I love you so. * He sighed and opened his eyes to look at the face that hunted his dreams every night and every day since the moment he realized he loved her. 

"It's really beautiful, Syaoran-kun." Sakura whispered softly, glancing down at the silver bracelet on her wrist. Her fingers lightly traced the smooth, red, crystal stone, examining it in-depth. Her emerald-colored eyes transfixed intently at the smooth precious stone, mesmerized by its delicate and hunting beauty. 

Syaoran smiled at her "Sakura? I...I need to tell you something." 

Sakura gazed up at him, her left eyebrow arch in curiousity "What is it?" 

*Damn it, Syaoran! Just tell her already!* An inner voice screamed at him as he struggled internally on what to say to her. Finally, after a few minutes of debating with himself, he made a decision. It is time to tell her everything; how he felt about her; how he wanted and needed her in his life; how his life would mean nothing if she's not there to share it with him. He sighed and look up slowly at Sakura "Sakura? I...I..." He heaved a deep sighed "I love you." 

Sakura blinked for a few short seconds, trying to absorb what Syaoran just told her. She gazed down at the bracelet, then back up at him, comprehension dawning. She smiled and reach out to touch his face. 

Syaoran glanced up at her, face flushed "Sa...Sakura?" 

Sakura moved forward, closing the distance between them and raised herself slightly to plant a soft, gentle kiss on his lips. 

Syaoran's eyes briefly widen in surprise for a second before closing them in surrender, kissing her back with equal passion. 

After a few short minutes, the couple separated. Face flushed and breathing ragged. 

Syaoran quirked an eyebrow at Sakura, a little confuse on what just transpired between "I..I didn't know you felt the same." 

Sakura smiled and gently replied back "Now you know." 

Syaoran nodded with a smile. He cupped her face and pulled her up slightly for another passionate kiss. He moved his face near her ear and whispered "I love you, Sakura. I'll always will." 

Sakura wrapped her arms around him tightly and gazed up at his amber colored eyes "I love you too." 

**~THE END~**


End file.
